ONESHOT Uma noite para nós dois
by NathyHime
Summary: Meu coração disparou freneticamente. Allen estava muito bêbado, mas eu estava completamente sóbria. Quais conseqüências isso teria amanha? Eu tinha que me manter sóbria... mas só de imaginar que nunca mais teria ... o corpo dele colado no meu...'


_Oie! Primeira fic deles aqui :x O titulo ta brega, mas nao pensei em algo melhor. Bom, tem cena de sexo, fiquem avisados u.u, fora isso... ta fofa *-*_

_Espero que gostem ^^_

_Nota: escrevi Rinali e nao Lenalee pq acho Rinali mais bonito ~^_

* * *

_  
_

**Uma noite para nós dois  
**

Fazia frio onde eu estava, debruçada na bancada. O vento gelava meu rosto, que estava tão gélido como mármore, eu olhava atenta pro céu, para as nuvens que agora estava cinzas, e amarelas, e laranjas, e roxas, e brancas... Às vezes ficavam embaçadas, conforme as lágrimas borbotavam em meus olhos escuros, mas o vento as secava antes que elas pudessem rolar pelo meu rosto. Por que eu estava assim, tão melancólica? Simples... Eu acho que estou apaixonada. Mas não sabia como lidar com isso, como agir, o que fazer nessas situações? Sinto raiva de mim mesma, por ser assim, fraca, chorona, eu tento mostrar que sou forte, juro que tento! Mas as lágrimas insistem em vir... As lembranças, as dores... E só de lembrar do rosto _dele_... O sorriso _dele_, cada detalhe _dele_... Eu sinto um aperto aqui dentro do meu peito, e as lágrimas vêm novamente... Ah, Allen... O que eu fiz pra te amar tanto assim?

Passei a mãos nos meus cabelos curtos, que batiam no meu ombro e com meus dedos brinquei nas pontinhas.

-Rinali.-ouvi a voz dele, aquela voz calma que me envolvia... Eu me arrepiei.

Respirando fundo, me virei e forcei um sorriso.

-Oi Allen!

-O que você faz aqui?

-Ah, eu gosto de ficar aqui... Para pensar.-me encostei na grade.

-Mas está um pouco frio não acha?

Ele estava ali, lindo, sorrindo, me olhando daquele jeito inocente. Eu senti um arrepio por todo meu corpo...Era quente, tão quente... Quem ligava para frio num momento desses?

-E o que você sugere?-tentei provocar. Eu tentando flertar? Que horror.

Ele me olhou pensativo.

-Um casaco?

Eu queria explodir ele.

-Ótima idéia!-sorri sarcasticamente e sai andando. Senti que ele não entendeu nada.

Resolveram organizar uma pequena festa, para quebrar o clima mórbido que pairava sobre nós que já fazia meses. Quem sabe isso não me ajudaria a melhorar esse meu ânimo? Pensar no Allen me deixava insegura...

Arrumei-me, resolvi por um vestido azul escuro, eu não sabia me vestir como uma dama... Mas de vez em quando não custa nada né?

Cheguei meio atrasada, ouvi as risadas no refeitório.

-RINALIIIIIIIII!!! Por que demorou tanto?

-Coisa de mulher, nii-san.-corei, a manifestação de meu irmão chamou todos os olhares para mim. Lavi me comia com os olhos, Allen me olhava com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre. Não tinha jeito...

-Hei Allen, por que você não toma um gole disso?-ouvi Lavi.

-Eu não tenho o costume de beber...-respondeu ele, meio vacilante.

Me virei para observar, Allen acabou bebendo, eles acabaram apostando nas cartas e bebendo mais. Allen estava começando a achar divertido... Os outros riam e bebiam.

-Lavi, você está tentando embebedar o Allen? Ele já tomou quase uma garrafa inteira!-ralhei com ele.

-Relaxa Rinali...-Lavi baixou a voz, somente eu pude ouvir.- Só to facilitando as coisas para você.-e deu um sorriso malicioso, piscando. Eu enrubesci. O que ele tava querendo?

-Rinali você está muito bonita.-disse Allen de repente, com o rosto corado, e começou a rir. Corei mais ainda.

-Rinali, é melhor você acompanhar o Allen até o quarto... Ele já bebeu de mais.-disse Lavi. Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

-O que...!?-encarei todo mundo, tentei disfarçar, e olhei para Allen que continuava sorrindo.-Ta, ta... Venha Allen.

Peguei-o pelo braço, ele mal ficava de pé, apoiei-o no ombro e ele começou a cambalear. Todos os olhares nos seguiram até saímos pela porta, abafando risadinhas. Allen ria e não falava coisa com coisa.

-Ri-na-li... Ri-na-li... –ele repetia isso, rindo. Já tava me deixando irritada.

-Ora Allen quem diria... Você está com cheiro de whisk!

-Ri-na-liii... Seu nome é... sonoro!-continuou ele. Chegamos no quarto dele.

-Pronto, agora fica quietinho viu Allen?

-Ri-na-li... Não se váa...-disse ele num tom desconexo, ele se jogou em cima de mim, acabamos nos desequilibrando e eu caio no chão com ele em cima. Senti um frio na barriga, uma excitação ao sentir o corpo dele tão próximo em cima de mim. Ele estava quente, com o rosto corado, sorrindo.

-Nunca te vi tão de perto.-começou ele, podia sentir o cheiro de álcool vindo da boca dele, que estava vermelha. –Mas eu sempre quis... Você... seu corpo é muito bonito...

Corei, quase parando de respirar.

-Pa- para com isso Allen! V- você não sabe do que está falando... Você está bêbado!

Consegui empurrar ele e levantar, mas ele reagiu mais rápido, segurou minhas mãos e me levou até a parede, prendendo minhas mãos.

-A- Allen... Você está bêbado, você não é assim!-murmurei nervosa.

-Não sou... assim, mas você não sabe o que se passa na minha mente... sempre...-ele tava com uma voz diferente, meio rouca, eu nunca o vi assim.-você não sabe o que eu sonho noite...ou até...acordado...

Meu coração disparou freneticamente. Allen estava muito bêbado, mas eu estava completamente sóbria. Quais conseqüências isso teria amanha? Eu tinha que me manter sóbria... mas só de imaginar que nunca mais teria as mãos dele segurando as minhas com tanta urgência, o corpo dele colado no meu...

-E o que... o que você sonha...?-perguntei meio relutante.

Ele estava com o rosto colado no meu, ele respirando quente no meu ouvido, ele suspirou. Eu senti um arrepio de medo e ansiedade na boca do meu estomago.

-Eu sonho... com você desde quando te vi... eu sonhava...-ele sussurrava na minha orelha, senti um arrepio subindo na minha espinha... medo, ansiedade, excitação...- com você... nua... e eu tocava no seu corpo...

-C- como...?

Ele afastou, me encarando, os olhos dele estavam sombrios, o rosto ainda corado, mas ele não estava sorrindo agora. Colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto, eu estremeci, as mãos dele eram quentes...Com a mão direita ele desceu pelo meu pescoço, abrindo-a no meu tórax, passando de leve nos meios seios, ele sentiu que meus mamilos estavam enrijecidos por debaixo do tecido azul-marinho, e isso o fez apertar mais a mão sobre meu peito, mexendo com meu mamilo entre os dedos. Eu não resisti e gemi.

_A- Allen... Ah...

Com destreza, ele desamarrou meu vestido, deslizando pelo meu ombro, eu não reagi, eu sabia que era errado, mas eu queria... Queria ele!

Rapidamente com a mão esquerda, ele segurou minha nuca, puxando meus cabelos, mas eu não senti dor. Ele me puxou, estávamos com os narizes grudados, o corpo dele tremia, grudado ao meu, e lá embaixo eu pude sentir uma elevação comprimindo-se contra meu quadril. Senti que eu estava molhada... Senti-me confusa, tonta, embriagada... e eu nem havia bebido! Mas eu queria beber outra coisa...

Os lábios dele tocaram no meu e ele me colou mais uma vez na parede, levantando minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Sempre quis saber qual era o gosto dos lábios do Allen... Mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz disso, de me tomar assim. Será que era só por causa da bebida? A língua dele era quente e ela me provava, minha boca, meus lábios, meu rosto, meu pescoço, meu seio desnudo... Ele beijava, chupava com força, chegava a machucar, mas era prazeroso... Segurando minhas duas mãos com sua mão esquerda, ele desceu com a outra, soltando o meu vestido, que deslizou livre até o chão. Eu estava completamente nua, com exceção da fina calcinha de babados e da meia preta de liga.

Soltou minhas mãos e eu me segurei a ele, enquanto ele despojava beijos sensuais pelo meu corpo inexperiente. Com as mãos tremendo, eu desabotoei a blusa dele, espalmei as mãos no peitoral dele, era macio, quente, molhado... Ele suava, tremia e ofegava... Era tão inexperiente quanto eu. Ambos descobrindo um ao outro, nossos corpos, o que nos dava prazer... Eu arranhava as costas dele, subindo e descendo pelos cabelos alvos dele. Timidamente, me aventurei a descer a mão por cima da calça dele. Eu senti o corpo dele todo estremecer e ele gemeu. Agarrou meu quadril, me jogando na cama. Isso estava certo? Seria ainda o efeito do álcool? Allen não era mais a criança que eu conheci há cinco anos atrás... Ele se tornara um homem e ele me desejava como mulher... Nós dois passamos por muitas coisas nesses últimos anos, mas sempre senti esse sentimento quente, carinhoso crescer dentro de mim... Por aquele menino sorridente que veio para cá, que eu escoltei pelo quartel, que fazia de tudo para salvar a todos, que chorava com uma perda...

-Allen...

Ele me olhou enquanto abaixava minha calcinha. Isso era surreal... Será que ele ainda se lembraria disso amanha? Eu segurei nos ombros dele quando abria as minhas pernas e deslizava para cima de mim. Doeu um pouco, como se uma parte de mim fosse rompida, mas a dor passou rápido... Eu gritei, gemi. Ele tremia, os olhos dele estavam confusos, entre o Allen bêbado e sem pudor e o Allen bobo e gentil que eu conhecia... Quem afinal estava em cima de mim? Eu puxei o ombro dele para mais perto, e ele me beijou rápido, como se fosse difícil manter o movimento e beijar ao mesmo tempo. Segurei firme nas costas dele, enquanto ele acelerava o movimento, ele gemeu meio alto e eu o abracei firme, eu aninhei o corpo suado junto ao meu, ele estava tão exausto que apagou ali mesmo. Com muito cuidado eu levantei e o puxei pro travesseiro, depois o cobri. Peguei minha roupa e me vesti com pressa. Cheguei perto da cama onde ele dormia profundamente, parecia uma criança... O menino que eu conheci... Os cabelos brancos no rosto, o olho esquerdo amaldiçoado, cada detalhe, cada mínimo detalhe, até o formato do nariz, da boca, eu olhei com cuidado, pra mim ele parecia simplesmente perfeito! Meu coração apertou e uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos. Limpei rapidamente. Beijei-o de leve na testa e sai pela porta, sem olhar para trás.

Tentei dormir, mas demorei, afinal eu estava sóbria, no momento todo. Ainda não conseguia assimilar os acontecimentos... A festa, o Allen bêbado, nós no quarto dele, nós na cama dele... Eu sentia um arrepio percorrendo meu corpo quando lembrava das cenas, e me encolhia na cama, eu ofegava e girava de um lado pro outro. Eu ia ficar maluca! Allen... Eu preciso de você, Allen... Eu chorei, a dor era forte, o medo, a incerteza, a ansiedade... Horas passaram até que eu finalmente dormir, temendo pelo amanhã iminente...

Quando eu saí do meu quarto de manhã, olhei para os dos lados, respirei fundo e segui em frente, em direção ao refeitório. Meu desejo era ter ficado naquela cama... Mas eu não podia. Então eu o vi na porta, ele estava sorrindo pedindo comida pro cozinheiro, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pensei em dar meia volta quando Lavi me chamou.

-Bom dia, Rinali!

Allen me olhou, eu abri a boca e respirei fundo, então ele olhou pro meu pescoço, ficou totalmente vermelho e abaixou os olhos. Fiquei sem entender, até que Lavi olhou também.

-Rinaliiii precisamos conversar!-disse Lavi me puxando.

Saímos da vista de todos, e eu fiquei incrédula.

-Parece que a coisa foi boa hein...-comentou .

-C -como assim? O que tem no meu pescoço?

Ele me mostrou um espelho. Havia vários hematomas vermelhos.

-Ah meu Deus!-eu coloquei a mão na boca, super constrangida.

-Ainda bem que só eu e Allen vimos, imagina se seu irmão vê? A ordem ia cair.

Corri ate meu quarto e ele veio atrás. Entrei e procurei um cachecol, achei um preto e enrolei no pescoço. Lavi parecia estar se divertido.

-Então... você dois fizeram amor?

Fiquei calada, constrangida.

-Tudo bem, Rinali, eu sempre gostei de você, mas minha paixão virou obsessão em te ver feliz. Eu sempre reparei que vocês se gostavam...

-Ai você resolve embebeda-lo? Lavi, não era o Allen!

-Rinali não seja ingênua. A bebida faz a pessoa se soltar, fazer coisas que a timidez impede. Ele não fez essas coisas porque estava bêbado, e sim porque ele sempre quis... Mesmo bêbado Allen não ia fazer isso contigo se ele não sentisse, quisesse, te quisesse. Se você o conhece bem, devia saber disso...

Fazia sentido...

-O Allen é o Allen de qualquer jeito, e ele te ama, assim como você o ama.

Meu rosto suavizou um pouco, ele sorriu, colocando a mão na minha cabeça.

-Deixa de ser boba, Rinali, vai logo falar com ele. O efeito da bebida passou, então ele deve estar com muita vergonha do que fez, com medo de que você tenha raiva dele, mas tenha certeza de que uma vez resolvidos vocês não precisarão mais de álcool para isso.

Corei. E sorri.

-Obrigada, Lavi, mesmo.

Um pouco mais otimista, eu refiz o caminho até o refeitório. Lá estava ele, comendo. Quando me aproximei, ele corou muito.

-R –rinali!

Eu sorri e sentei do lado dele.

-Ta tudo bem, Allen.-coloquei minha mão em cima da dele. E sorri, mostrando toda a minha felicidade. Vi o rosto dele aliviar, e ele apertou minha mão bem forte, e retribuiu o sorriso, o sorriso mais lindo que ele já dera! E era só para mim!

**Fim**

**

* * *

**_Ai q final meloso *-* rs_

_O q acharam ? ah eu gostei ^^_

_Beijo :*_


End file.
